Another Summoner
by kindasortastantheman
Summary: Ten years has he waited for this chance at revenge, and no one will stand in his way. He'll finish what was started all of those years ago, and clear his family's name while he's at it. There's just one problem, his request has been denied.


**Disclaimer: This stuff isn't mine… well the story idea is but the franchises are not unfortunately. Whatever, you know what I mean.**

 **So for those of you who know me, you might be wondering something like, "Where the hell have been and where's our updates?"**

 **That is an interesting question, one that I have an answer to actually. I'm working on it. And for those of you who have no idea who I am, which I imagine is most of you, I'm a very unreliable person who likes to not do the exact opposite of what I'm supposed to. Now with that out of the way, begin…**

 **Or don't I guess, I suppose I can't really make you do anything. It would be appreciated if you gave it glance though.**

 **That is all...**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Tch… I'll show that pompous bitch who the real second rate magus here is."

Okay cross that out, he was downright livid.

"I mean, who the hell does she think she is anyways? Demanding my allegiance, really _? My_ allegiance, what is this the renaissance?"

Why you might ask?

"Like seriously," the blonde haired teen was scribbling away at the floor quite furiously at the moment it seemed. "The only person Namikaze Naruto answers to is himself." And his teacher, but the individual in question wasn't even on the same continent as him at the moment, so that didn't even count as far as he was concerned.

"Aaaaaand there, all done." The teen stood up with a look of triumph coming over his whiskered features. The hardest part to all of this was getting the circle right, and after a thorough examination of his work he determined that everything was perfect. It would have to be after all.

"It might have taken me all night to do it, but it'll totally be worth it to see the look on that bitch's face when she finds out that _I_ summoned the best damned servant of the lot." He allowed a smirk to cross his features at the thought of the expression that the Tohsaka heiress would make when she discovered that he ended up with a better servant than her.

Because there was nothing that he hated more than Tohsaka Rin.

His expression quickly soured at the thought of what had happened this morning, there was no way he was going down without a fight if he had anything to say about it. Then they would see who the real second rate magus around here was.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

 _A yawn escaped past his lips as he walked down the narrow sidewalk that would eventually take him to Homurahara academy's front gate. Dawn had only just recently arrived, and yet he found himself making the trek anyway._

 _'I know that I have a lot to get done today, but maybe this was a bit too early.' The blonde muffled a yawn with his free hand, the other being occupied by his school bag. 'Well, at least I can go over my notes for this evening before class starts.'_

 _He always made sure to arrive early to school, he considered it part of his job as the student council vice president, and today proved no exception._

 _'Let's see, first I need to run by the student council room and grab those forms that the archery club needs returned. Then I have to go to the teachers workroom and hand in the latest batch of reports. After that I need to...'_

 _He couldn't help but let out a sigh, being a model student was a lot of work. Still, it had its uses. He was well known throughout the entire school as a top student, and he was very popular because of both his looks and his easy going attitude._

 _He was actually rather amazed at how easy it was to get away with things when no one ever suspected that you were the type for it._

 _Just the week prior he'd replaced the coffee in one of the teachers cups with hot ink. Not one person, including the teacher in question, even thought to look his way._

 _Still, the jerk deserved it. That much homework was completely uncalled for._

* * *

 _Issei Ryuudou was what most would consider to be the epitome of perfect student. He was the student council president after all. So it was only natural that he studied hard, and made sure to do everything in his power to keep Homurahara academy running smoothly._

 _A couple of years ago there was no way that Naruto would have gotten along with him in any shape or form, if only because he hated when people where a stick in the mud. Now though, the blonde had mellowed out considerably, and he was thankfully able to call the spectacle clad boy his friend._

" _Yo Issei, being a workaholic this early in the morning already I see."_

 _The other occupant of the room didn't even look up from the stack of papers he was working on. "You're one to talk Namikaze, judging by how little there was to do when I got here this morning I'm going to guess that you stayed late again yesterday."_

 _Naruto shot him a cheeky grin, and absently scratched at the back of his head. "True, but I'm not the one with the two hour trek to school every day. I figured that if I can make things a little easier here and there than I should do my best ya' know?"_

 _Now Issei did look up from his work, if only to raise an eyebrow at the blonds words. "You really are a bit strange aren't you?"_

 _Naruto's only response was to shrug his shoulders and pull up a seat, making sure to grab one of the many piles of papers that were neatly arranged around the two of them._

 _The two worked in silence for some time, not an uncomfortable one though. They had a sort of rhythm going between the two of them. A rhythm that was broken by a shrill whining sound followed by a short splutter, before silence rained once again._

 _Neither of the two seemed very surprised by this however, more annoyed than anything else._

" _Again?"_

 _Issei released a heavy sigh, followed by his answer. "So it would seem."_

" _You know," Naruto began trying to look innocent. "If you'd just let me do a little bit of creative bookkeeping I'm sure we could scrape up enough to-"_

" _Out of the question." Issei denied flatly. Judging from how quickly Naruto held up his hands in defeat it was obvious that this conversation had happened before._

" _We have to do something about it ya' know? This is the third time this month, if I didn't know better I'd say that wonder boy was messing the dang thing up on purpose."_

 _His comment caused Issei to snort and roll his eyes, "I doubt that's the case." Even Naruto was forced to agree. Imagining Emiya intentionally causing someone grief was about like imaging King Arthur in a dress. It didn't even register._

" _I will agree with you that we need additional funds for repairs however, ours isn't the only room that's started to fall slightly into disrepair." As unfortunate as it was for all of the other clubs, sports teams tended to get the majority of the funding._

 _It made sense to a certain degree, they were the ones responsible for representing the school after all, and they were also in the majority. So it shouldn't have been much of a surprise that the non-athletic clubs didn't get much in the way of funds._

 _Which Naruto completely understand, what he didn't understand was why the student council, the ones in charge of the distribution of funds in the first place didn't have any money at all._

" _Well don't worry about it. I'll ask Emiya to come take a look at it during lunch. And," Issei quirked an eyebrow in his direction, "I trust you won't try and replace the contents of his tool kit with women's undergarments this time?"_

 _Naruto smiled fondly at the memory, the color that his face turned when he pulled a black womens thong instead of a screwdriver out his little box of tools that he carried around matched his hair almost perfectly._

 _Besides it wasn't like he even needed those tools anyway, Naruto was out and around the school enough to feel resident traces of someone having used magic. And given that it was always on things like the air conditioning ducts or the legs of various desks and chairs, it wasn't that hard to figure out. And besides, "please leave the room so I can fix this without you watching or seeing how I work", really?_

 _'What a worthless thing to waste magic on. She may be a total bitch, but at least Tohsaka knows her stuff._

" _Still it's a wonder."_

 _Now it was Naruto's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "What is?"_

 _A ghost of a smile drifted its way onto Issei's face. "That you and Emiya get along so poorly. The two of you are very similar in many respects. You both even have seem to have a thing for younger girls, so it's amusing to see how much the two of you seem to dislike each other."_

" _I wouldn't say that I don't get along with him per say," Naruto made a point of looking like he was talking about some unpleasant. "I'd just rather not be in same room as him if at all possible. Or ever in fact."_

 _That earned a small chuckle out Issei, who only seemed to grow more amused by the second. He'd also taken notice that the blonde hadn't denied his crack that was aimed at a certain underclassmen of his. "It's funny, he said the exact same thing about you the last time I talked to him."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes and made for the door, new stack of papers in hand. He slid the door open, and called back over his shoulder. "Yeah well, if need me I'll be taking these forms over to the kendo club."_

 _He took a few more step before turning and poking his head back in the door. "Oh, and I'll be in the library during lunch, so tell mister hero that I won't be around to ruin his meal with all of my cynicism."_

 _Issei nodded, mirthful expression never leaving his face all the while. "Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to do just that." Issei paused as if considering something for a moment," and tell Mash I said hello when you see her."_

 _Issei chuckled to himself as the blonde closed the door behind him with a larger amount of force than necessary. "Well, he's certainly more agreeable than the last person that I worked with."_

 _Issei barely suppressed a shudder at the thought of_ _ **that**_ _women. Further down the hallway, Naruto had no such luck._

* * *

" _Ahhhhh, thanks again Namikaze senpai. I kept forgetting to go to the student council room because things have been so busy. You're a real lifesaver!"_

 _All of the kendo club members waved to him gratefully as he left. "Nah don't worry about it, I didn't have anything else important going on anyways."_

 _'It's not exactly a lie anyways.' He thought absently as he made his way across the school grounds. 'And besides, whenever Issei brings up that guy I get the overwhelming desire to smash something.'_

 _He didn't know what it was about the Emiya Shirou that pissed him off so much… actually that wasn't true. But that was neither here nor there, and he knew that if he started thinking about it now then he'd just spend the rest of the day in a bad mood._

 _'And he's not even the person who I get along with the worst around here either.' Oh no, that was a very special position, reserved for the person he loathed above all else._

" _My my, that's quite the face you're making Uz- I mean Namikaze-san." Ahhhhh, speak of the devil and she will rear her horrific twin tailed head. She always seemed to have this awful habit of speaking just loud enough for everyone in the immediate vicinity to hear, and the present was proving no exception._

 _He suppressed sending her a death glare at the obviously intentional slip in regards to his name, she knew it pissed him off when he was addressed by that name. He was a Namikaze, and that was all he was as far as he was concerned. "I certainly hope you aren't feeling under the weather, it would be such a shame if you had to miss any more school."_

 _The blonde's eyes widened, 'Don't you do it, don't you fucking say it you bitc-'_

" _After all," the Tohsaka heiress supplied sweetly."You wouldn't want to lose that number two spot of yours would you?"_

 _'Wow, I really fucking hate her.'_

 _While on the outside it might seem like she was concerned, he could tell that that was a load of bull. He knew for a fact that even if he was getting torn apart by wild dogs right in front of her that she'd rather crack out the popcorn then lend him a hand._

 _Still, one had to keep up appearances in public, and murder was a crime after all. Therefore he could do nothing but reply with as much fake kindness as he could muster. "Good morning Tohsaka-san. You look immaculate as always, it's relieving to know that no one's decided to cut the power to your home just yet."_

 _Ah, there it was. The ever so subtle twitch of her eyebrow, the way her right hand tensed as if she was literally imagining the feeling of choking the life out of him right here and now , if one didn't know what to look for they would think that she took his not so subtle insult in stride. But he knew better._

 _Just as she knew exactly what to do to his nerves, he knew exactly what buttons to press to get her to break her little miss perfect act._

' _Naruto 419… Tohsaka 435. I'll pull ahead eventually you bitch, just wait for it.'_

 _The magus girl scanned their immediate surroundings in a split second and took a step closer to him so that they were only couple of inches apart. In mere moments her entire demeanor changed, transitioning from that of an innocent honor student to the magus that she truly was at heart. "I'll only give you this warning a single time._

 _Naruto returned the icy look she was giving him right back, he'd long since gotten use to people having more than one face. And he'd known this girl more than long enough know what she was really like._

" _Save your breath, you might not have any ever again if things don't go your way in the next few days."_

 _That only seemed to make the girls eyes narrow even further, if such a thing was possible._

" _Hooo? Those are some pretty bold words for someone who specializes in what you do, Mr. Second rate. Counting on whatever servant you summon to do all of the heavy lifting for you?"_

" _Why you-"_

 _By this point the two had started to draw a bit of a crowd. Class would be starting in less than twenty minutes, so a majority of students had already arrived. And naturally, seeing two of the most popular people in the school sharing an intimate space, even if it was only so they could better threaten one another, had people talking._

" _Is that Tohsaka senpai?"_

" _Kyah! They're looking at each other so passionately."_

 _By this point the two of them had started walking off in separate directions, for once he was actually glad to have been interrupted._

 _As much as he would never admit it to her face, he knew just how talented Rin really was. She was the sort of prodigy born once in ten generations, and even amongst those she would probably stand head and shoulders above in the years to come. At sixteen she was arguably more skilled than most mages could dream of being after a lifetime in this day and age._

 _He on the other hand…_

 _Well, while he wouldn't say that she would mop the floor with him, he didn't really like the odds of a one on one with her either. Not that he would ever fight someone head on anyway, not without stacking the deck in his favor anyway._

" _I wish Naruto-sama would look at me like that."_

 _'No,' Naruto thought having overheard that particular comment,' you really don't.'_

* * *

Shaking away the thoughts of annoying heiresses and hero wannabes out his mind, he once again focused on his task. Everything had to be just right, if not then everything he'd gone through for these past years would be for not.

Neither of them mattered right now, all that was important was succeeding where his father had failed.

If all went well-

No, when everything went according to plan the Namikaze would be cleaned of the disgrace that had clung to it for generations. The fact that he'd get to take a certain someone down a peg or two definitely didn't hurt his motivation either.

' _Remember, it doesn't have to be poetic, it just has to get the point across.'_ While most masters used what he usually referred to as, _flowery words_ to summon their servants, it wasn't actually necessary. The whole point of the system was to let the Grail do the work after all, so there was no point in sugar coating what he was looking for. He would tell the Holy Grail exactly what kind of servant he wanted, and that would be that.

 **(Insert: Fate/Zero - Origin Zero)**

"Alright, I've stalled enough." The moment of truth was now at hand, after this there would be no turning back.

Reaching into the the pocket on his blazer, he pulled out a small cloth sack. Quickly undoing the drawstrings that bound it closed, he produced the item contained within. A single dragon tooth.

While most master's tended to use a relic that would have been tied to a heroic spirit in some way, that didn't always have to be the case

Apparently if the magus attempting the summoning had enough talent, then they could summon a servant without the need for one at all. If one was trying to summon a specific servant, then having something that was related to that heroic spirit in some way definitely increased the chances that they would appear, however he wasn't actually all that concerned about who showed up.

After all there was nothing heroic about the kind of servant that he wanted to summon.

All he cared about was that they would have the power to destroy anyone who got in his way. If he had to carve a path in blood and suffering through the other masters, then so be it.

Placing the tooth in the middle of the circle, he closed his eyes in concentration and began the chant.

* * *

"I can't believe I ended up getting the chance to kill the same person twice in one day, guess the world works in mysterious ways huh kid?"

The person being addressed had only two words to say in reply as a scowl came over his features.

"Trace on."

* * *

"Oh spirit of vengeance, hear my plea."

Shiro lowered his shoulder as he was forced to charge through the window on the exterior of his home just in time to avoid meeting his death for the second time that night.

Before he even had the chance to recover and make it to his feet, a leg, though it felt more like a speeding train, connected with his midsection and sent him skidding across the ground for several meters until he finally rolled to a stop in the dirt.

* * *

"I summon thee to come to my side in this time of need, so that I may take revenge on those that have caused me suffering…"

The circle began to glow with a faint light, signalling that things were going as they should be, he could do this!

* * *

"Hmm, now that I come to think of it you might have been the seventh candidate."

Lancer cocked his head to side for a moment, before shrugging and gaining a firmer grip on his weapon of choice.

"Well, even if that was supposed to be how it went, it all ends here for you anyway."

"Screw you."

* * *

"... and that I may bring salvation to those who have been wronged!"

The glow of the circle was increasing in intensity, and he could feel the mana begin to permeate in the air as his circuits burned white hot inside of him.

* * *

"I need to live, I have a promise to someone that I have to keep."

If he were facing the other way he might have noticed the faint glow that was emitting from one of the corners of the shed. His full attention was focused on Lancer however, so all he could do was continue to vent his frustrations.

"And there's no way I can do that if I'm dead!"

* * *

"May those who would oppose me despair at their own powerlessness, and may those who would stand at my side be merciless in administering their judgement!"

Almost there!

"Now come forth, and may all beings both good and evil alike tremble at the power of which you possess!"

* * *

"So there's no way in hell that I'm gonna die in a place like this!"

Shiro clenched his fists, unflinching even as his death was seemingly less than an instant away.

"ESPECIALLY NOT TO A GUY WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHO LIVES OR DIES LIKE YOU!"

* * *

Naruto was knocked off of his feet and sent sprawling backwards a good ways by the force of the prana that was being released from the circle, had he done it?

* * *

He opened his eyes after feeling the rush of wind blow by his face, taking in the sight of the women in blue before him.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

Shiro looked confused, and given the circumstances he had every reason to be.

"Master?"

* * *

He couldn't quite comprehend just what it was he was staring at. Sure, he'd seen this room hundreds of times before, he practically lived in here after all, but now there was something different about it. Or at least there was supposed to be. Aside from the general disarray that the room was in after the shockwave of prana sent him flying, there was nothing unusual about it at all.

And that was the problem, he was still alone.

His eyes shifted to the backs of his hands, which were noticeably empty of any marks or magical symbols of any kinds. Just his own hands, even if they were now starting to turn white from how hard he was clenching them as realization dawned on him.

"I… failed?"

And so he sat there, sprawled out on the floor trying to form a coherent response. One came to him a few moments later.

All of these years of preparation wasted? His hopes, dreams, his very reason for living these past ten years? All gone in an instant.

What else could he do but throw his head back and laugh at himself until the sun rose?

* * *

 **Hi there, uhhhh…. Yeah.**

 **So listen, I know there a lot of things that i'm supposed to be working on right now (studying for my finals included) but this seriously wouldn't leave my head. Like, at all.**

 **But to be fair, I've sort of been nonstop on the Fate/Train for like my entire anime/manga/video game/LN consuming career. This story, or atleast the makings of one, is a combination of several different ideas that I had, each was originally it's own thing but I figured that was a bit much, so they all did a sort of fusion dance and came together to form this… thing.**

 **The premise behind this actually stemmed from a question I had, there might be an answer to it, but I never really saw one. What would happen if say, eight people all did the summoning ritual simultaneously? Which one would be the one not to get a servant? Would the system decide by who has the most capability as a magus? Or would it just go all F/GO GACHA on everyone and leave some random master high and dry? Now, there might very well be an answer to that question somewhere and I just missed it; but this is fanfiction after all, so bear with me.**

 **The very beginning of Fate/Zero is where this idea originally formed for me. We see all of the masters sans for mister psychopath and a certain asswhole in preist robes summon their servants all at the same time. It's also where the idea of jumping back and forth between Shirou and Naru came from for me. Originally i thought about doing something else and having it work for both of them, but then I thought, "Nah, let's make it more interesting.**

 **So, all of that being said… I'd love to hear what people think, feedback is key after all. If anyone sees any faults in my logic please feel free to point it out, I'm a nasuverse fan too after all. So any criticisms or compliments, don't forget those, that you all have for this would be appreciated.**

 **We feed off of reviews people, it's how we survive.**

 **Till later,**


End file.
